The happy ending will come
by enoughforever
Summary: Set in the time of New Moon. Jasper is dealing with the guilt of trying to attack Bella and Alice works up the courage to talk to him.


I wasn't sure what time it was, but from the window I could see the darkening of the sky and the blanket of stars that would come into play for the end of the events of what I called the nightmare of all nightmares. The room was still scattered with the balloons which had fell, dotting across the floor like each of them represented a fallen moment that had broke out that night. I could hear the sounds echoing through my ears, and causing my slender brows to crease together in utter frustration of what could have been, another Alice Cullen party that would have been remembered. The mess could be cleared, I almost wish I could do the same with the memory.

I had to see him, it had been a few hours since everything had enfolded, and he had been locked securely in a room much like a child being scolded for bad behavior. In some ways, it was just like that, although I never thought of my husband as a _child_. The animal in him caused that rage to break out and cause the havoc that had dawned upon the house that night. My new Dior shoes pounded a thumping sound across the hardwood floor and I was reminded of the new outfit I had purchased for the night.

So much for that now. I thought.

How could I have expected this to happen? Why didn't I _see_ it? No, it happened too quickly, I couldn't have seen it. I battled with my mind as I carried myself up the grand staircase, towards the one room where I knew he was. I couldn't be _fully _mad at Jasper, I never had been before. There were times where I felt as though I was shaking with anger at him, but that was always smoothed over by that calming nature the blond vampire had. This, this was different. That mix of feelings, of torture, of sadness twisted inside of me and I could feel what he couldn't control with that "gift" through the large wood door that I now stood in front.

"Not now, Alice." His muffled voice sounded, as if he knew who was already behind the door from the power of my emotions. What a stubborn man.

I didn't listen, but merely opened the door just a crack until I could slip in with ease, the door closing once I found myself staring at the sullen vampire who stood in front of the large window. Silence dawned on us, and yet I knew sometimes we didn't need words, we just ineeded/i each other. With a few graceful steps, I was behind his much taller and leaner form.

"We have to leave soon."

"I know." The sound of his hard voice sent the spark of chills down my spine, and I knew this wasn't _my_ Jasper.

Leaving. It wasn't my choice, it was rather Edward's and his own stubborn nature over coming him and clouding his decisions. The Cullen men could be _too_ stubborn sometimes. If the moment had been light, I would've laughed that musical laugh. I _knew_ Edward and Bella were going to finally end up together, I didn't exactly see the point in tracking half way across America just to have that break. I huffed.

"Talk to me, Jasper. This isn't you, this is someone else." I urged, my voice nearing on pleading. This time, I hated the silence.

Then, he turned to me, his face full of sorrow and that angst that consumed him. I could see it in his eyes, he didn't have to show me those feelings, it was all there in that dark Topaz gaze that I could easily get lost in and never found again.

"We need to pack." We're the only words that sounded, and I felt that chill again.

I caught his hand, before he could retreat towards one of my large closets that I would miss dearly from the time that we would spend away. How was I suppose to collect all those clothes in such little time? No, that wasn't something to think about right now. My hand still gripped over his, lacing fingers through their perfect slots between his own. Everything fell silent again, and I took the chance to finally close the space and find my head against his marble chest and my much more tiny arms to fit around him in an embrace I had wanted all night. I sighed, and he relaxed.

"I don't deserve this,"

"Shh," I sounded, mumbled against his chest which we both found to be the comfort we needed. His self hate was something that I despised, more than anything in the world. Even after all this time, he couldn't just _see_ that I wasn't going anywhere, that he deserved every ounce of me. The soothing feeling of his sudden hand against my cropped hair, and then the brush of his lips against the top strands caused me to fall further into the short bliss that we could both share. It wouldn't last long, or at least not for now.

"I - " I cut him off.

"I love you, too." I allowed him to feel the relaxed buzzing feeling in which I was so in tune with right then, I didn't want him to feel anything else. I didn't want him to go through that torture, if only for a moment. Finally, the calm had settled and we were left just two vampires longing for the happy ending, that I knew would come soon.


End file.
